Voldemorts Revenge
by Killuas descendant
Summary: Harry's arch enemy Lord Voldemort is back in full power. While Sirius Black cleared himself and visited Harry. But Harry isn't safe from the dark wizard even in tht imbrace of his Godfather.
1. Default Chapter

I hate myself for thinking such indecent stories. Well I hope you forgive me for this one. I made this shit when I was depressed so when you find it depressing you know why so I hope you wont be surprised.  
  
Notice: Some characters maybe spelled improper I don't memorize all the characters name you know only some.  
  
Summary: It is well known how Harry made you-know-who disappear. Surprise his back and his return to his full power. In addition Sirius Black came back and cleared his name, young Harry is so happy but even inside the walls of Hogwarts he's unsafe from the anger of Voldemort even with the protection of his Godfather.  
  
Title: Voldemort's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1: Another Miserable Summer  
  
Harry Potter is a strange kid in fact he's actually a wizard whose parents died protecting him from the greatest dark wizard of all times, Voldemort. Harry is living with his Uncle Vernon who found him at front his door lying. Harry never gets the respect he deserve from the Dursleys they're always treating them like a servant. These days the Dursleys are handling Harry like a bomb delicate and fragile. They think one day Harry will burst and turn them into cockroaches.  
  
"Potter!" Uncle Vernon roared. "Get down from there."  
  
"What is it this time finished cleaning the whole house what do you want this time." Harry said.  
  
Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and lower his fat face to Harry's face.  
  
"Dudley's friends are coming and I don't you want messing it up. If I here a complain from Dudley it'll be your neck. Get it!"  
  
Uncle Vernon released Harry's hand from his death grip and pushed him aside.(ouch) Dudley on the other hand is enjoying the atmosphere of his dad bullying Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Aunt Petuna screamed. "Where have you placed my earrings!"  
  
"But auntie I haven't." Before Harry could finished talking Aunt Petuna pushed him to bed.  
  
"You useless ungrateful boy. Your head is getting thick because you found your convicted Godfather." Aunt Petuna roared. "Now go and serve breakfast."  
  
Poor Harry went down to serve the family meal unwillingly. The only thing keeping him up now is that Professor Dumbledore allowed him to use magic in the muggle world. He should just remember to use only those which are safe.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Dudley said. "Since you're being with me and my friends and Mum and Dad are out I made a deal to one of my girl friend and the deal was you to entertain her for $20.00."  
  
"You what?" Harry shouted. "I wont I rather lock my self in my room and never go out."  
  
Dudley grinned at Harry. "Remember if I ever complained to Dad its your neck."  
  
Harry didn't answer and Dudley walked past him laughing.  
  
"Okay we'll be out and Harry remember one slight trouble and it's go time." Uncle Vernon nodded. "Take care my little Dudder." (Thanks dad.)  
  
Harry run to his room and locked the door. He grabbed his spell book hidden from a loose wood under is bed and started doing his homework, it's his only happiness. He looked upon his window and something caught his eyesight. It's his own owl Hedwig and Errol the Weasley's family owl coming to give some messages from Ron. The two entered his window and Errol surprisingly is safe and sound. Errol coed proud of itself. Harry untied the message from Errol's foot. He opened the message and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're all right. How's it been I heard your aunt and uncle are giving you a hard time again? I want to give you my one and only trap darts. It's suppose to strike at wanted people and put them to sleep. I used to use it to Scabbers but you know what happened now that he's not here I taught you might want to use it to your cousin. I heard Dumbledore gave you the right to use low level magics and average level magics why don't you cast a spell to your uncle.  
  
P.S. I hope you turn them to rats. Ron  
  
Harry unpacked the set of trap darts Ron gave. He wanted to give it a test but there wasn't any reason to yet. Errol proudly gave a nice chirp. Unfortunately a block of wood crashed on top of him.  
  
"So much for the safe flight. Thank you anyway Errol."  
  
Ding dong. The door bell rang. Dudley opened the door and in came his friends. Dudley run to Harry's room and started banging his door.  
  
"Harry they're here you know what to do." Dudley said.  
  
Harry hurriedly went down to accompany his fat cheeky cousin. He looked in astonishment how fat and ugly Dudley's friends are. The girls look like slugs.  
  
"Michelle I introduce you to my cousin Harry. He s the one I am talking about."  
  
Harry's mouth opened when she saw the girl. The girl must be the most horrifying thing he ever saw.  
  
"All you need to do is to talk to her." Dudley snorted, he sat on his comfortable sofa and mingled with his friends.  
  
"So you and Dudley are classmates?" Harry asked. He crumpled the side of his T-shirt and sat on a stool.  
  
"Yeah sort of. We were classmates last year but we ain't now." Michelle replied in a frog voice. She smiled at Harry revealing her dirty yellow teeth. "You know Dudl;ey told me a little about you."  
  
"He did?" Harry asked s anxiously.  
  
"Yes he said you're a maniac and a dopey."  
  
"Oh. well I bet you and Dudley are close friends."  
  
"Yeah but we're not best friends that moose looking guy over there named Charlie is." said Michelle  
  
Hours passed slowly for Harry it seemed for him that this day was the longest day in his life. Evening finally arrived and Dudley's friends finally left the house. Not a moment later Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petuna arrived with many bags full of gifts inside.  
  
"So how's your day my little Dudder?" Uncle Vernon asked. He lowered the bags he has been holding for quite a while. "Did Harry caused any trouble?"  
  
"Not this time he didn't. Sat dad what are those things you bought?" Dudley anxiously asked.  
  
"These are our early gifts for our only son. Petuna dear get the R.B."  
  
"What's R.B.?"  
  
"You'll see it's a surprise?" Uncle Vernon winked.  
  
Aunt Petuna went in and presented a full size package almost as tall as Uncle Vernon. She lowered it and threw the wrappings to Harry.  
  
"Presenting the R.B. meaning Rocket Bike(wow). It's the best bike ever and the most expensive to."  
  
"I got a new bike!!!!!" Dudley shouted so hard that it echoes in the neighborhood. He wanted to let everybody in town to hear.  
  
"I also have something for you Harry." Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.  
  
"Huh." Harry was surprised he never got anything from his Aunt and Uncle. He stood up in curiosity.  
  
"I therefor present you the S.R.B.S. meaning the Stinky Rags and Brooms Set. Now you can clean the house with this. You should be proud I still gave you something." Uncle Vernon smirked.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared at the shit looking rags scattered on the floor. It was better having nothing at all.  
  
Harry walked in his room and tucked himself on his bed. He held his wand and waved it back and fort in air writing something. He wrote. (My Aunt and Uncle stinks and I hope they keep their abnormally large nose off other peoples business.) He also wrote. "Prongs, Prongs, Prongs.)  
  
"If father was only here. I wish there are someway for Sirius to clear his name and get me from this hell. It has been some time now." Harry crept to his door and placed one of his trap darts at front. He grabbed his spell book and started doing his homework.  
  
"Potter!" Uncle Vernon roared. "You better not be doing your mambo jumbo magic shit or anything or it would be your last!"  
  
Harry ignored Uncle Vernon's threat and kept on. He took a quick glance at his bedroom window and saw a familiar figure. To his surprise it appeared to be the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry how's it been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh you don't know the torture these muggles are giving me. Say you didn't use another flying car did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Your Godfather Sirius lend us his flying motorcycle."  
  
"Sirius! But that's impossible he's wanted right?" Harry interrogated.  
  
"Wrong. Sirius found Petergiew with my help and Hermione's. We found him in Crookchanks mouth." Ron replied. He streched a hand at Harry. "We're bailing you out."  
  
"How? There aren't any cranes to bash this window and you know it's barred." Harry reasoned.  
  
"Easy. Fred here brought one of those low level muggle bombs. It's enough to blow this wall. hurry pack your things." Ron set the bomb and stick it at the surface of the wall.  
  
Harry threw all his wizard stuff to Ron and Fred. Unfortunately it made one heck of a noise and woke Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petuna and Dudley up.  
  
"Potter!!!" Uncle Vernon roared and rushed to Harry's locked bedroom and unlocked it. Dudley went in first hurriedly and set off the trap dart Harry set. It flew and poked Dudley on the stomach. The dart disappeared and placed Dudley to sleep.  
  
"I wont let you escape this time Potter." uncle Vernon jumped to grab Harry and missed. Harry rode the flying motorcycle controlled by Percy. "I will shot that thing down." Uncle Vernon pointed his big rifle at the motorcycle Harry was on.  
  
"Sorry but I wont let you damage this motor. Espelliarmus!" Harry released a brilliant spark coming from his wand and bashed Uncle Vernon and his trusted rifle. Harry whose mouth is nearly dry sighed. "Ron is it true Sirius is finally free? I mean innocent?" Harry asked hurriedly.  
  
Okay I'll cut this story short for now. Please review. 


	2. The Firebird

Darn it! Bad time this is. My mum found some of my worst secrets. Anyway who cares I will still type this story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Firebird  
  
Harry and the Weasleys are still airborne and it;'s almost morning. Ron who almost fell got air sick and vomited. Meanwhile Fred was polishing his wand and Percy was talking about his Head Boy badge which he got the year ago. George was practicing his burning spell he was saving for Ron in April Fools Day, and Harry who was so excited to arrive at the Burrow was writing a note for Sirius.  
  
"Harry," Ron said. "What do you think Snape would be giving us this year?" Asked Ron. He crushed a fly who was bothering him a few minutes ago.  
  
"Don't know. I think he would be giving us potions that will make our head explode. He has been trying to rid us since our first year." Harry waved his wand practicing his swing.  
  
"Hey I hate to interrupt but." George stared forward and pointed at a big bird more like a dragon swooping towards them.  
  
"Oh my god it's a fire bird. It's a new breed of creature more like a phoenix but not. It's a fused dragon and a bird. The worst is its favorite food is human flesh." Fred growled. He pointed his wand at the huge bird. and shouted "Stupify." a flash of blinding light flashed from the wand but didn't affect the bird, instead it made it angry that it unleashed a jet of fire straight towards the bike.  
  
"Take this you flying." George quickly freed his hand and shouted "Auro Water!" A steam of raging water came from below and extinguished the fire. "That must have really cooled off your toes."  
  
The firebird however unexpectedly charged with an overwhelming speed towards the five. Harry grabbed his wand and raised it at the flying death.  
  
"I know this is illegal but Rectusempra" A spear of silver light shot from Harry's wand and hit the firebird. The firebird dropped it reached the ground and died cause of the fall. "Didn't expect that coming." Harry sighed  
  
"Oh you're in big trouble Harry." Percy said coldly at Harry's face. (What!?) "I mean it's illegal to kill a new breed of creature it seems your Rectusempra gave the old bird a good bump causing it to fall to death. In short it's a crime."  
  
"But I was just trying save our necks from that Firebird thingy or whatever that was." Harry reasoned.  
  
"Yeah his right besides most of you also used magic against it so it's just fine, isn't it?" Ron saved Harry.  
  
"Nope. The magics we're using is only to scare the Bird and fly away. Besides that Firebird didn't have to attack if it wasn't for old Freddy here."  
  
After some hour they finally arrived in the Burrow. Harry who was pretty nervous of what Mr. Weasley will say to him after knowing the fact that he killed a new breed of enchanted creature. They entered the house and to their surprise they found Professor Snape and Caretaker Filch inside.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Dad what in the hell is their business here?" Ron asked. He went at Harry's back fearing that Snape would get his potions and poison them or worse give them truth potion and force them to tell the truth about how many times they broke the school rules.  
  
"Well for your information Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I was sent here by Professor Dumbledore to ask about this." Snape threw a Daily Prophet journal at Harry. Harry read the headline silently.  
  
Firebird Dropped Dead On the Ground Three Muggles Witness  
  
A firebird was found dead flat on the ground and was witnessed by Three muggles. The firebird is a very rare bird which can only be found near mountains or volcanoes killing it is against the law or simply a crime. Harry Potter who is responsible of the death of this creature is believed to have intently used magic on this poor creature. The firebird as sighted near a camp of Three muggle campers. It is fortunate that the fall didn't crushed them. The ministry however sent a wizard to erase the memories of the Three.  
  
Hey Harry Potter if I were you I would put myself in Azkaban it's the most honorable thing you could do for killing a majestic creature.  
  
In an unrelated story Dark Lord Voldemort stronger than ever causing havoc in the east.  
  
"What can you say about this Harry Potter?" Snape looked maliciously at Harry's face. He seized the paper and threw it in the moving thrash box.  
  
"It was an accident honest." said Harry He jumped to his feet and panicked. "If the Firebird or whatever that was didn't came and attack us I wouldn't have been forced to use Rectusempra. It was the only spell powerful enough to stop it."  
  
"And by what reason will it attack you." Snape leaned forward to Harry.  
  
"It just came swooping right towards us." Fred interrupted. "So I used stupify to stun it." Fred picked the Daily Prophet and crumpled it. "So you attacked it. Don't you know that firebirds are harmless creatures. They only attack when they're being hurt or likewise. It just so happened that the bird was flying for migration!" Snape howled.  
  
"Oh come on Snape." Arthur interrupted. "It was an accident. I mean how are they supposed to know if it ain't gonna hurt them. It was a brand new breed of specie and Hogwarts didn't explained that yet."  
  
"Maybe so, but Dumbledore told me to tell you to come to Diagon Ally with me to explain this to Cornellius Fudge tomorrow." Snape disapperated and sooner out of sight. Filch who can't do magic needed the floo powder to go. Ashes came flying and covered Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley stepped forward and confronted Harry. He rubbed the ash on his head and shirt.He gripped Harry's arm and leaned towards him.  
  
"Harry you shouldn't have killed. Even though it's only self defense it can be enough to earn you three years in Azcaban." Mr. Weasley released his grip for a moment and stared at Harry again. "Harry don't worry I'm sure Fudge will take it easy on you. But next time try to use only a simple transfiguration spell."  
  
"Okay." Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley smiled back.  
  
"Okay people dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley raised her wand at the plates lying on the table and released a blue light. The plates suddenly filled itself and the water kettle started to fill the glasses.  
  
Everyone gathered at the table and ate. Fred who was eating hurriedly dropped and shattered a plate to pieces.  
  
"Oops sorry mum." Fred scratched his head and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Darn you, you clumsy ox! Next time be much more careful. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Sorry mum, George and I are supposed to rebuild our Joke Shop (Ron whimpered) and fortunately Mr. Ludo Bagman is with us on it." Fred explained.  
  
"Well before you that fix that plate, and we, your dad and I are having a very hard time earning money just for you and we only receive a very few O.W.L.s just because of your damn Joke Shop." Mrs. Weasley walked to the kitchen to get her magic duster. She slipped on the floor by one of Fred's fake wands. "Darn you Fred! Didn't I tell you to keep your fake wands." She threw it to Fred. "Next time I see another one of those lying around say goodbye to yer joke shop."  
  
After a few hours they all tucked in and went to bed. Harry saw Ron's collection of Krums Quiditch moving posters. Not that he didn't see them before but this time there was something new. He saw a picture of Krum shaking hands with him Harry. He realized it was the picture taken by somebody from Daily Prophet a year ago.  
  
"Hey Ron where in the world did that came from." Harry turned to pink. He was embarrassed imagine his picture with Krum was turned into a poster.  
  
"Oh at Hogsmead when we visited. You can find that poster everywhere by now. It turned out Colin's father is also a big fan of yours. He asked his comp. to turn it into a poster."  
  
"You mean that idiot's father is also a. you know some kind of." Harry looked at Ron's drawer top. "Hey what's that? Harry closed on the drawer and found out it was a jar. Not only a jar there was something in it. It was the figure of Krum which Ron bought last year in the Quiditch World Cup.  
  
It was walking back and forth falling back and standing up. Ron closed on Harry.  
  
"You noticed. I placed it in a jar it's never safe to let him loose on the floors. One time dad accidentally stepped on it. It was fortunate it didn't get damage. There also was this time that Percy was carrying heavy loads of boxes. He got so angry that he threw it and it fell on my Krum figure. It took days for me to turn him back to normal." Ron grabbed the jar and let Krum out. He spread its legs and pulled its left leg. "See it's still broken."  
  
"Time to sleep kids!!!" Mr. Weasley howled. They all slept on their comfortable and dreamed.  
  
Okay here is where I cut the story people. Short huh. Anyway pls. review. 


	3. Sirius Black is Back

Chapter 3 is up. Hey sorry if the second chapter was a disaster. I didn't have enough time to make it right.  
  
Chapter 3: Sirius Black is Back  
  
Harry opened his eyes. It was morning and he was the first one to wake up, everybody was still dreaming. He scratched his head and jumped to his feet. Ron's Krum figure is walking back and forth around his feet. Harry picked it up and placed it on a jar. He looked high at Ron's bedside window and saw the large field outside. The gnomes they were always trying to rid were having a field day fearing nothing.  
  
"Dumb gnomes!" Harry said coldly.  
  
In a slight second a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. The grip was so tight that it almost made him whimper. It was Ron smiling at him.  
  
"Nice view eh." Ron said with a smirk. "Those gno,es always do that. First day you spin them mid air and throw them away then the day after they come back in a herd."  
  
"Ron how long have you been up?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Long enough to see that you have a white navel." Ron said smiling.  
  
"What?" Harry's face went pink just like those of Ginny's every time they meet.  
  
"Your shirt is lifted. Lifted enough to see it. I only pulled them down. You might have stomach ache you know."  
  
The two went down to see if anybody else is up. They saw Ginny at the table. Harry greeted good morning and Ginny as usual turns so pink that it looks swollen.  
  
"Men, that always happen to her." Ron turned to Harry. "Wait till she hears about Myrtle, Cho andHermione." Ron whispered.  
  
"Hear what?" Harry asked. He scratched his head.  
  
"Like Myrtle has a crush on you and Cho well you know and lastly Hermione remember Rita Skeeter."  
  
"Oh common, there's nothing going on between me and any of those girls." Harry blushed.  
  
"Dears breakfast is ready" Mrs. Weasley howled outside.  
  
"Mum you mean you're awake. Even before we woke up"  
  
"Surprised? Why? A mother like me must wake so early for the family. I thought this family needed a new environment so I said to your dad that we will all be eating here outside."  
  
Everybody played together outside except for Harry whose mind is thinking of Snape shouting at him banging at the middle of their trip.  
  
"Harry don't take it seriously I'm sure that it would go well for you." Ron comforted him.  
  
"Yeah the only thing I'm worried about is Snape demanding me for insubordination."  
  
Everyone was minding their own business but a smoke field the center of the huge field with smoke. Then a familiar voice came from it.  
  
"Ready Potter?" The voice called out.  
  
A face appeared from the white mist. It was Snape dressed in his robes and all black. Harry's mouth dropped open. He wasn't even dressed for travel yet.  
  
"Oh Snape why did it have to be so early in the morning?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I say the boy has barely eaten."  
  
"Sorry but the appointment was already settled and it's a long travel from here." Snape kept his eye on Harry staring at him as if he was being condemned.  
  
"Long travel you can just disapperate and reappear in Diagon Ally or if you're not contended with that just use floo powder." Mr. Weasley went to Harry's back.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that poor Cornelious needed to transfer to another place for protection from those Death Eaters. It's too bad that we can't disapperate from there or to there and the are no damn chimneys to go in. The only means of going there is by foot." Snape smirked. "Arthur, you work in the ministry. I'm surprised you're uninformed about this."  
  
"Well um." Mr. Weasley tried to keep his anger.  
  
"Well maybe if you're like Mr. Lucious Malfloy you would be more knowledgeable."  
  
Mr. Weasley was speechless.  
  
"Potter, come now we're getting late!" Mr. Weasley hand Harry down to Snape. They both left. Snape took Harry to the train staion. Harry wondered why.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cornelious' hide out is at the middle of the evil forest here. It is perfectly hidden to muggles and there are many creatures to encounter before we ever see the entrance." Said Snape.  
  
Harry thought hard. He knows Snape is after the position of Defense Against Black Arts Teacher. He remembered how much Snape hated Lupin his most favorite teacher. Many people now say that the position is a jinx! Their now having a hard time to find new teachers. They passed through the barrier and went in the train. They sat down and the train left.  
  
"Better be ready Potter." Snape said coldly. "Many unusual things has bee happening near Hogwarts specially below us."  
  
Harry looked at his window. Below he saw a portion of the Evil Forest.  
  
"A girl was turned into stone here and I'm not talking about petrificaton but transfiguration. The spell was so strong that it needed Dumbledore's assistance to break it. Who ever did it must really be powerful."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"So you think we can see Dumbledore when we reach Hogwarts." Harry asked. He couldn't believe he's with Snape his most haited teacher.  
  
"Yes but I believe he's busy but we will. Not that I want to. He requested me to bring you to him before continuing."  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable. He thought Snape was trying to push him through a window and kill him. Harry dropped a book titled Defense Against Dementors and Black Arts. Harry leaned forward to grab it but.  
  
"Accio Book." The book zoomed towards Snape. "What's this. Defense against black arts I see, and also things about dementors." Snape stared maliciously at Harry. "Just the perfect book to help Sirius Black."  
  
"What are you talking about you know I couldn't you know I wouldn't." Harry moved backward.  
  
"Oh really? Then what was that you told me when I was to give him to the Dementors?" Snape said coldly and moved forward. But even before he could talk again a loud and sudden crash shook the train.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked. he grabbed his wand in his bag. He swished it at the door and said Alohamura. A burst of light opened the lock of the door opening it.  
  
Snape and Harry both went out to investigate. They saw 3 giant goblins and a giant wall. The 3 giant goblins were taller that the train and each one was wider.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Harry pointed his wand at one of the goblins. The train's front was wrecked and its body was damaged.  
  
"Hunting. These goblins are hunting for food." Answered Snape. He raised his wand in the same form as when he battled Lockheart at the dueling club. "There must be a wizard who led them here. They even built a wall to stop the train. Somebody must be after us."  
  
The goblins raged towards them, Harry retreated to a safer spot.  
  
"Glifiendo!!!" A red ball of light appeared from Harry's wand and attacked the goblin. The goblin fell on the ground stunned.  
  
"Nice work Potter I must admit but that ain't enough." Snape praised. "Imorbulous!!!" The remaining goblins froze in slow motion giving them time to clear out.  
  
Snape again raised his right hand and the goblins no sooner turned into figurines.  
  
"See Potter? Now that's the way to stop enemies. I'm sure Draco could have done better than you did."  
  
Harry wished he could had the Crustacious Curse right now. He would love to see Snape twist in pain.  
  
"Albus must know abut this!" Said Harry. "But how ever can we continue now?"  
  
"We must walk the track now. There won't be any train to give us a lift." Snape grabbed Harry's upper arm and dragged him along. They moved forward leaving the carnage alone. "You're just like your father. Hard headed and stubborn."  
  
Harry's heart throbbed in anger. He wanted to kick Snape's sorry ass and turn him into a jackass. In their way Harry dropped his glasses. He looked for them but accidentally stepped on it. When he wore them he can see in full focus but in pieces. They were about to reach their destination but even before they could take another step forward something landed on front of them blocking their way. The object divided into two and changed its shape (Moody?! Voldemort!? said Harry) color and turned to things very famillar.  
  
"These creatures are boggarts!" Roared Harry. He pulled out his wand. He wondered how come Moody was the choice of the boggart he's not afraid of Moody. Harry turned to Snape. He realized the Moocy boggart is reacting to Snape. "Riddiculus!" The Voldemort boggart turned into a tailed Dudley. Dudley has always been funny looking specially with a tail.  
  
The Moody boggart pulled out a wand and pointed to Snape. Harry saw Snape's terrified expression, he's trembling scared. Harry quickly blocked the boggart's way and did the same thing. It turned into a pig with Uncle Vernon's face.  
  
"Professor Snape are you alright?" Harry asked. He assisted Snape in standing but Snape shood him away. "Don't touch me Potter!" Snape pushed Harry hard. "I just got a little dizzy that's all. By the way Potter, don't try to earn points from me by being pathetic, it won't work."  
  
Harry turned red and lowered his head down. He let go of Snape's trembling arm and walked aside.  
  
"And Potter." Snape continued. "Remind me to take 3 points from Griffindor when we start the wizarding school year."  
  
Harry nodded his head forcibly. He didn't bother to complain he knows Snape will just deduct more points if he did, maybe even 50 points. He removed his broken glass and threw them. What good is an eyeglass when you see in pieces anyway? A few hours later they reached their destination. Harry run in excitement hoping to see Dumbledore and some of his favorite teachers maybe but Snape stopped him and dragged him along the hallway. They reached Dumbledore's office in about ten minutes which could have been lessen only in 5 minutes if Snape didn't dragged him in a turtle's move. Dumbledore turned his eyes to Harry.  
  
"Head Master I brought him to you but what do you but what do you want from him before taking him to old Fudge to rot in jail." Snape asked.  
  
"I do presume that killing a Mystic creature is a sin but by a child? I think not." Dumbledore sent Snape away. He looked at Harry with his eyes bulging disappointedly. Harry hates it when that happens. He wished Dumbledore would shout at him than that disappointed look.  
  
"Harry it must be famillar to you that Voldemort is after you and will take every opportunity to take you. It's best to take knowledge about powerful spells." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Now Harry I will teach you a spell, not just any kind of spell but an anti-black spell."  
  
"Anti-black spell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Spells which counter dark creatures, curses and charms. This spell which I will teach you is mid level counter curse so don't try to use it at the forbidden spells it won't do a damn. By the way where are your glasses?"  
  
"Had to throw it. I accidentally step on it while being attack by goblins and boggarts." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well you look better without them. Okay so let's get to it. This spell needs a lot of determination and faith. The powerful of your spell is up to your determination and faith. You need to believe in your counter curse if you don't it won't even lower any kind of power level."  
  
"Sir what's the name of the counter curse anyway." Harry asked .  
  
"The Golden Aurora Charm. It creates a bright golden beam of light. It's good for multiple opponents but ain't gonna give you any compensation against the Dark Lord. Now if it doesn't work much against the Dark Lord Voldemort why do I teach you? Because it's the only spell you can do easily for now, as you grow you will know advance and very powerful spells and curses enough to extinguish Voldemort but let's not rush." Dumbledore raised his wand at a horny water demon.  
  
Harry watched anxiously at him. He pulled out his own wand as well.  
  
"Now watch carefully. Golden Aurorius!!!" A golden beam of light shot from the tip of the wand and hit the water demon. The creature dropped and disappeared into air. "See? Now try it."  
  
Harry raised his wand at the second red cap. His mind cleared in focus and he kept saying I can do it. He stared hard at the creature chanting the spell.  
  
"Golden Aurorius! Golden Aurorius!" A beam of golden light almost same as Dumbledore's shot through but it suddenly died at reaching the red cap. "What!? I thought it was suppose to make the dark creature disappear like yours did. What happened?"  
  
"Yep it was supposed to but you can't do it with just one shot at trying. Even a mid level magic takes time before mastered by any wizard. Now try it again."  
  
"Okay" Harry raised his wand again and did the same thing. This time it hit the red cap but only thrashed it at the corner of the room. "Hey I did it! I made it fly across the room. But I didn't made it disappear though."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry as if saying Yes you did I'm proud of you. Harry jumped in joy but a moment later he felt a sudden change of atmosphere. Everything was moving, swirling around flying after that he faded. An hour later he woke up Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore beside him.  
  
"What happened? Everything just seemed to fly around I mean like." Harry touched his head and gnashed his teeth in pain.  
  
"It was just an effect of using a new magic. Every wizard who acquires a new kind of magic will feel a sudden effect. Sometimes head ache, body paralyzing and in your condition dizziness."  
  
"Just like when I learned the Patronus Charm I felt that a huge amount of energy left my body."  
  
"Exactly! Now don't worry the next time you use it there will be no trouble."  
  
"But why is it when I learned the magics my teachers taught me except for Prof. Remus Lupin I felt nothing."  
  
"Cause those magics are nothing special. Every wizard can perform them. But these magics used against dark forces needs a powerful bit of magic behind them." A loud voice entered and filled the room. The figure was familiar a man in shabby clothes appeared. It was Prof.. Lupin  
  
Lupin raised his wand and stared at the window beside Harry. A spark of yellow light flashed at the target and it opened by itself.  
  
"It's kind of hot here." Lupin smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the impressive entrance Remus." Dumbledore's face turned into a smile.  
  
"Professor Lupin when did you come back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh after your Godfather Sirius gave me the letter from old Albus here."  
  
"I see. by the way where's Sirius anyway?" Harry asked again. Curiosity marked his face.  
  
"Beats me he said he will come back here but I don't recall seeing him anywhere near here. By the way I like you to call me Moone, it's better."  
  
Harry's face turned bad full with worried thoughts and despair. He scratched his head and gnashed his teeth.  
  
"Don't worry his name is clear now and the ministry is no longer after him." Dumbledore comforted Harry.  
  
"Yes and as I know your Godfather, it'll take more than the whole wizarding ang muggle world to stop him from coming back to you. Mr. Padfoot really cares for you just as Mr. Prongs did."  
  
Harry understood the meaning of Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs, they were Sirius and his father's codenames. He remembered the things that appeared at his Marauder's map.  
  
"I bet old slime ball will be so darn angry when he sees me." Remus joked and everybody laughed.  
  
While everybody was enjoying each others company Harry jerked. (ouch! said Harry) he touched his scar and fell in pain.  
  
"Harry! Harry! What happened are you okay?" Remus panicked.  
  
"My scar, it's burning hot, the Dark Lord is at motion. I can feel his presence in the castle. he's at."  
  
Before Harry could utter another word a spark at the wall flashed evilly green and Dementors appeared. Each of them are hoodless. They were ready to perform the kiss to anybody.  
  
"These dementors are under control by a very powerful source." Dumbledore whispered to them. "We have no choice we need to take them."  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand and a beam of dusty silver light extinguished seven dementors. But there were still two decades left.  
  
Remus blasted a dark red light and burned nine dementors. The dementors were closing at Harry.  
  
Harry painfully stood up and unleashed the silver patronus stag and took ten dementors.  
  
"That's our Harry Potter I couldn't have done better myself." Remus gave praise  
  
"Thanks, I received many compliments especially from Hermione about my Patronus." Harry replied.  
  
"I see my favorite student has a girlfriend." Remus teased. "Tell me how long have you and Hermione been you know."  
  
"Oh we are not! We're just friends! Rita Skeeter must have spread that darned news all over the wizarding world."  
  
"Wait as I recall there happened to be twenty- seven dementors. I took 7 Lupin did 9 and you downed 10. Tht makes twenty- six."  
  
"Then one is missing!" Harry's mouth opened.  
  
The dementor jumped at Harry's back and turned him up. It was ready to perform the kiss.  
  
"Help! Can't reach my wand."  
  
"Hang on Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"The mouth of the dementor nearly touched Harry's but some thing hit the dementor and vanquished it."  
  
The 3 looked at the source of the spell which saved Harry. They were all surprised it was Sirius Black! 


End file.
